Disco Inferno
Disco Inferno ' ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, 'Saturday Night Glee-ver, und wird von Mercedes mit Brittany und Santana gesungen. Sie performt den Song, weil sie, anders als Rachel, nicht weiß wie ihre Zukunftspläne aussehen. Sie startet in den Fluren und geht in den Chorraum, wo sie auf dem von Sue zur Verfügung gestellten Plexiglasboden tanzt. Sam filmt die Performance und lädt sie auf YouTube hoch. Mercedes liest die positiven Kommentare zu dem Video und ist gerührt. In Zukunft voraus wird bekannt, dass man Mercedes, aufgrund der Popularität des Videos einen Plattenvertrag als Hintergrundsängerin angeboten hat Das Original stammt von The Trammps aus deren Album "Disco Inferno" aus dem Jahr 1976. Lyrics Brittany und Santana: Burn Burn Burn Burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burnin' Mercedes: To my surprise One hundred stories high! People getting loose now Getting down on the roof, I tell ya Folks are screaming out of control It was so entertaining When the boogie started to explode I heard somebody say Brittany und Santana (Mercedes): Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burnin' Mercedes (Brittany und Santana): Satisfaction (Do do do) Came in a chain reaction (Burnin') I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct (Do do do) I tell ya the heat was on, (mit Brittany und Santana: Rising) To the top And everybody's going strong (Do do do) That is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say Brittany und Santana (Mercedes): Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Mercedes mit Brittany und Santana: Up above my head Mercedes (Brittany und Santana): I hear music, (I hear music in the air) I hear music Mercedes mit Brittany und Santana: That makes me know There's a party somewhere Mercedes (Brittany und Santana): Oh, Satisfaction (Do do do) Came in a chain reaction (Burnin') I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct (Do do do) Yeah the heat was on, (mit Brittany und Santana: Rising) To the top And everybody's going strong (Do do do) That is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say Brittany und Santana (Mercedes): Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Owww!) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Burn that mother down) Trivia *Das ist der erste Song, in dem Heather und Naya ihre Stimmen zur Verfügung stellten, während sie im Hintergrund performen. Der zweite ist Come See About Me. *In 2009 wird der Song erneut von den Singsations gesungen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce